The Yellow Sunglasses
by karatekid1018
Summary: Blaine devises a "foolproof" plan to have Kurt wear his favorite accessory. However, nothing is foolproof to a talented fool. Klaine drabble, Rated T for some sexiness, but hardly any. Totally safe. Complete with the three F's: Fluffy, funny,and Finn! R&R


**Hey! SO, this is just a short little drabble about exactly why FINN was wearing BLAINE'S sunglasses during "Hot For Teacher". Hope you like it!  
><strong>

It was foolproof.

Blaine had always seen Rachel walking around in Finn's letterman jacket, or Tina wearing Mike's hoodie. He saw how they beamed with pride wearing their boyfriend's clothes, and how their boyfriends looked proud to have their girlfriends proudly showing off that they were together.

So, what was different with Blaine and Kurt?

After going back to Kurt's house after the first day at McKinley and proceeding to have a drawn-out make-out session with his boyfriend, Blaine accidentally-on-purpose left his sunglasses on Kurt's dresser. He had chosen the sunglasses for two reasons.

One: It was Blaine's favorite accessory and meant a lot to him because he got them at a Starkid concert. **(A/N: I had to add it. Really, I did.)**

Two: Kurt would look _really _hot in those sunglasses.

He was anxiously awaiting the next day, but wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend until their free period they shared. But, a glimpse of Finn is his first period stopped him in his tracks.

Finn was _wearing his sunglasses. _

"Finn!" Blaine hissed, sitting down next to the boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know. Could you tell me what I'm doing so I know why you look like you want to shove one of your hobbit legs up my-"

"OK, not a hobbit! I mean, why are you wearing my sunglasses?"

"Oh, they're yours?" Finn asked, confused. "I went in Kurt's room because I thought my mom accidentally put my undies in his dresser, and saw them. I thought they were cool, so I wore them. Want them back?"

"No, it's fine. Give 'em to me at the end of the day. They sort of suit you." Finn grinned broadly at this, as if getting a compliment from a gay guy on how you look was the greatest thing ever. "Oh, and by the way Finn, Kurt's underwear looks nothing like yours. Trust me, I've caught enough glances when you leave them on the bathroom floor." Blaine grimaced at the memory while Finn chuckled. Suddenly, the lanky boy's smile faltered.

"Wait," he said, holding up a hand. "How do you know what Kurt's underwear looks like?"

Blaine paled, searching desperately for someone else to talk to but seeing that the only one he was friendly with in the class was Finn.

"Uh…funny story…you see-"

Immediately after he stopped talking, Blaine dashed from his desk and rushed towards the teacher's, asking for a bathroom pass. Without looking back at Finn, he dashed from the room and down the hall, thankful to see Kurt at his locker.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, leaning on the wall. Kurt smiled, letting his eyes wander over his boyfriend's musculature a bit before meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Hi, honey," Kurt greeted. After seeing the hallway was empty, he pulled Blaine into a heated kiss, letting his hand rest on Blaine's chest and kneading the muscles a bit, leaving Blaine breathless when he pulled away.

"What was that for?" he murmured. Kurt smirked, shrugging.

"So you look hot today. Sue me," he said, making Blaine chuckle.

"Yeah, well _you'd _look even hotter than you do now if you were wearing my sunglasses," Blaine grumbled. Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"Your sunglasses? What are you talking about?" he asked, closing his locked and leaning back on it. Blaine sighed.

"I always see the girls wearing their boyfriend's clothes, and I thought you'd look really hot wearing mine, especially my yellow sunglasses. I left them on your dresser yesterday before we…anyway, Finn found them before you could, and now _he's _wearing them. I thought my plan was foolproof!" Blaine groaned. Kurt just giggled.

"Well, nothing is foolproof to a talented fool," Kurt said. "Got that off of a joke app on my iPod, though it's not really that funny."

"Well, who are you calling a talented fool, me or Finn?"

"Both."

"Shut up."

"Oh, you love me," Kurt said with a dismissive wave of his hand. A dark look crept into Blaine's eyes as he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, pulling them flush against each other.

"You have no idea," he growled seductively.

"Oh, hell no, Blaine. We are not sneaking off for a make-out session in the janitor's closet like every other teenager in this place," Kurt said forcefully. Blaine's bedroom eyes melted away into a look of love.

"Of course we're not like every teenager, beautiful," he said, resting the hand not wrapped about Kurt's waist on said boy's cheek. "We're so much more in that. If we made-out in the janitor's closet, it wouldn't be an act of uncontrollable hormones; it would be an act of uncontrollable love."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at their intense, unbreakable gaze, and he rested his hands on Blaine's chest. He leaned in until their lips were only a centimeter apart, whispering two simple words before running down the hall for Blaine to follow.

"Screw class."

What happened in that janitor's closet afterwards was exactly what Blaine had said; a proclamation and expression of love.

**Wow, sexy, fluffy, and funny. I'm on a roll.**

** I would like to point out that it was embrace-the-deception, my favorite author on fanfiction besides Diddle10 (sorry Embrace, she's my real life bestie; she's kinda gotcha beat ;) ) that prompted the idea for my new story "The Mystery Boy". I'd like to dedicate this story to both her and Diddle10. Love you both!**

** Review please?**


End file.
